A Father's Praise
by xXCharmed by his smileXx
Summary: A figure from Seeley Booth's past comes back, rasing conflicting emotions. How will he cope with the long buried feelings that have suddenly been thrust back into his life. What will he choose - the past or the present?
1. Chapter 1

**A Father's Praise**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the charaters in the following story. The plot and the storyline are mine though.

**A/N:** Hello! Well this is my take on Booth's childhood. Hope you like. Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter One **

He tore through the house, distantly registering his mother's reprimand about running indoors. Slowing his run to a jog, seven year old Seeley Booth continued his ceaseless journey through the house where he, his parents and his five year old brother, Jared, lived, only one destination in mind.

Sprinting through the front door, he raced down the steps and out to the garden where he watched with eager apprehension as his father, Michael, arrived home from work.

"Daddy! Dad! Look, look! I got an Excellent on my report card!" By the time his father had reached him, Seeley was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Be quiet." The scowl alone on Michael Booth's face would have halted many a man but the seven year old was still too young to know better

"But Daddy! Look!" He waved the crumpled piece of paper in his hand eagerly, desperate to share his achievement.

His father's hand struck out, grabbing the child's arm in a pincer-like grip, hard enough to leave bruises, as it pulled him to the older man's side.

"I said. Be. Quiet." The words were hissed, venom dripping from each word.

"Ouch, Daddy...ouch...you're hurting me...let go." The child struggled in his father's grip, desperate to get away.

The hold on his arm, if possible tightened even more. "I'll do more than this you little brat if you don't shut up."

Tears formed in the child's eyes. "I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to make you angry. I'm sorry."

SMACK

The back of the man's hand connected with the child's face, an ugly red hand print forming where it struck.

"Get out of my sight. NOW!"

Terrified, the boy ran, his frantic footsteps heard thundering through the house up the stairs, his prized piece of paper forgotten as it broke free of his hand and fluttered to the ground.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Look, look! I got an Excellent on my report card!" The blond head tore through the restaurant, catapulting with immense speed towards the form of his father.

Catching his son, Seeley Booth picked him up, swirling him in the air before seating them both back into the booth where he had previously been sitting.

"Woah kiddo. Slow down. Now what's this you're saying?" He looked down on his seven year old son, nothing but adoration in his eyes.

"I got an Excellent on my report card! Miss Murray says I can move on to grade 3 work now!" The young boy was a bouncing mass of excitement.

"Wow! Kiddo that's great. I'm proud of you." He clutched his son to him, a delighted grin on his face.

Distantly in his mind, he registered on how much he himself would have longed to hear the words he himself spoke now, because there was nothing greater in the world to a child than what he gave now.

Praise

The praise of a father.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? All reviews and comments are appreciated.

xXCharmedXx


	2. Chapter 2

**A Father's Praise**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters within this story are my own apart from Booth's fictional father. The plot is mine however.

**A/N: **Well here's Chapter Two of 'A Father's Praise'. Hope you like. Reviews are always appreciated.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

The audible sound of gravel crunching in the drive permeated the air, announcing to the residents of the house that the moment they were dreading had come.

The two boys in the centre of the room froze, game pieces falling to the floor. Scrambling to collect the pieces they frantically stuffed them back into the box, cramming the lid on and hurriedly trying to get the box back onto its shelf.

Footsteps could be heard now, increasing in volume the closer they got.

Fear stole through the two boys as they desperately tried to get the box to fit.

The jingling of keys filled the air, before one was inserted into the lock.

"Go! Run!" The eldest turned to his brother, desperation colouring his tone.

"But, Seeley!"

"Jared, run!" The twelve year old shoved his brother in the direction of the door. "Hide!"

The sound of the door handle turning filled the space between them.

"Go!" The ten year old did as he was told, his pyjama-clad form disappearing up the stairs just as the door opened.

Seeley urgently shoved the box, sighing in relief as it slid into place.

Turning, he crept through the living room, fleeing up the stairs. He was almost there...

only three more steps...

two...

one...

"What do you think you're doing out of bed!" The thundering voice stopped the boy in his tracks, just feet away from salvation.

"I...I was...just getting a drink of water from the kitchen." The child stammered, desperation evident in his voice.

"Get down here!" Terrified, Seeley did as directed.

His father gripped his chin, pulling him until only inches separated the two. The rank smell of the alcohol on his father's breath filled the air between them, forcing the child to choke.

"What have I told you about lying?" The furious whisper broke the silence, terrifying the child more than yelling ever would.

"That...that it was a sin." Tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"Exactly. And where do sinners go?" The words were a hiss.

"H...hell." The fist connected with his chin forcing the child to the ground.

"Your mother and I haven't wasted precious time and money on you, just to produce a Filthy. Little. Liar!"

His foot connected with the child's stomach.

"What are you?!"

"A...a filthy little liar." The words were a sob.

A sneer filled the man's face as he pulled the boy to his feet.

"Get to your room."

Gingerly, the child made his way up the stairs, walking as fast as the pain in his stomach would allow.

Opening the door, he slipped into the room he shared with his brother, closing it gently behind him. Crossing the room, he slipped under the covers of the bed.

"Seeley?" The small whisper was easily heard in the silence of the room.

"Yeah?"

"You OK?"

" 'Course I am Jared, 'course I am." The words came easily. Seeley would do anything to protect his brother, even lie.

It wasn't until he heard the even breathing from his brother's bed that Seeley let the tears fall.

*+*+*+*

Seeley Booth awoke with a start, beads of sweat dripping down his back.

Sitting up in bed, he raked his hands through his hair, reconfirming to himself that it was a nightmare. Only a nightmare. He hadn't seen his father in five years. He couldn't hurt him any more.

Glancing at the clock, Seeley let out a sigh. 3:21am. Knowing that no more sleep would come tonight, he dragged himself out of bed, padding through the room to the bathroom, where he turned the shower on scalding hot.

This wasn't the first time he had woken from nightmares about his childhood. In fact since his brother's visit earlier in the week, he had been constantly plagued with reminders from his less than desirable childhood.

Stepping under the water, he let the boiling spray sooth the memories, preparing himself for another day.

* * *

**A/N:** Well what do you think? Reviews are always appreciated.

xXCharmedXx


	3. Chapter 3

**A Father's Praise**

**Disclaimer:** The characters Seeley Booth, Temperance Brennan and Angela Montenegro do not belong to me, though Michael Booth and David Hargreaves are fictional charcters of mine.

**A/N:** So here's Chapter Three. Sorry for the delay but studies and a dodgy internet connection prevented this from being posted sooner! Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Walking into the Jeffersonian, Booth readied himself for another case. The automatic whoosh of the doors alerted the team to the arrival of the FBI agent, various greetings called out from all directions.

Dr Temperance Brennan, world renowned author and forensic anthropologist looked up from the current skeleton she was examining. "A case?"

"A case." Booth confirmed as he swiped his card and gained entrance to the examining platform. "Seems pretty open and closed though." Coming to a halt beside her, he glanced down at the case that currently had her attention. "What you got there, Bones?"

"Unidentified soldier form World War II."

"Not any more." Booth looked up as the resident forensic artist, Angela Montenegro, made her way on to the platform. "System got a hit just now. Lieutenant Andrew Williams. Aged 22. Reported missing in action August 9th 1941. Hey Booth."

"Hey Angela."

A silence fell between the group as they looked upon the now identified soldier.

"He was just a child." Booth murmured, eyes on the skeleton before him.

"Yeah."

"Mister Hargreaves? Have the remains placed back into storage under identification."

David Hargreaves was the recent grad student chosen to replace Zach. So far, he was the most successful at adapting to the unique environment within the lab.

"Yes, Dr Brennan."

She turned back to her partner, pulling her gloves with a snap. "So...we've got a case?" A frown appeared on her face as she eyed her partner, taking in the dark circles around the eyes. "Are you OK?"

"What?" Booth looked at her in confusion.

"She's right sweetie. Are you OK? You look a bit run down." Angela had turned her attention to Booth now, dark eyes taking in every crease and shadow on his tired face.

"Oh, yeah. Just didn't get a very good sleep last night." It wasn't a lie, just a bending of the truth.

She nodded, seeming to accept his answer. He could tell from Brennan's face that his excuse wasn't going to wash, but he shook his head, indicating that he would tell her later.

Angela clapped her hands together, rubbing them together as though cold. "Well, go get the body so we can catch some bad guys." She made a shooing motion with her hands, directing them towards the door.

Booth's laughter rang down the corridor.

* * *

An eighteen year old, Seeley Booth stood just outside the doorway of his childhood home. Raising his hand he turned the door knob, the door swinging open to allow him entrance. Stepping in, he navigated through the hallway, one destination in mind.

Opening the door to the living room, Seeley made his way into the room where he knew that without a doubt he would find his father.

Michael Booth had not aged well. After being made redundant from his job two years ago, his life had revolved around the television and the local bar. His previously brown hair was speckled with grey and was thinning on top. Too much alcohol consumption over the years had led to a sallow appearance to his face and a constantly surly disposition.

"Dad." The man turned his head slightly in recognition, eyes never leaving the TV screen.

Seeley walked further into the room, directly into the eye line of the man he had always tried to please but had constantly fallen short.

The elder of the two looked up, his disinterest evident on his face. "Oh...it's you."

Seeley tried to contain the flinch his father's words caused.

"I...I wanted to tell you that I was leaving for a while. I've...I've joined the army." He had his father's attention now, a sneer twisting his lips.

"You? They let _you_ into the army? Standards must be slipping." A sarcastic laugh followed his words. "What makes you think you could survive for even a _minute_ in the army?"

"I...I want to help my country. To make you proud."

"Proud? Proud of you getting your ass blown off? Don't mistake for a **second** that you could survive in a warfare situation. The army is for real men; not scrawny, snivelling runts like you." The words were spat with disgust.

"Dad..."

"Get out of my sight."

"Please."

"NOW!"

* * *

"..oth... Booth!" The words broke through his mind, snapping him back to the present.

"Sorry, Bones, what did you say?" He could feel her eyes boring into his head, but he adamantly kept his eyes on the road, ignoring the worry he knew would be seen in her eyes.

"I asked if you were okay. Really."

He let out a sigh. "I'm fine. Really Bones. It's just...Jared's visit stirred up some old memories." It was easier to admit than he had thought.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He couldn't help but smile at her words. Here was Temperance Brennan the most socially inept person he knew, trying her best to comfort him.

"Thanks for offering, Bones. But this is something that I need to work through on my own. Maybe once I've got it figured out myself."

She nodded, her hand reaching out to grasp his arm in comfort, the simple touch doing what words couldn't.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Review and let me know!

xXCharmedXx


	4. Chapter 4

**A Father's Praise**

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters shown in the television series Bones are mine. The plot and the fictional characters of Michael and Margaret Booth are mine though.

**A/N:** Heres Chapter Four of 'A Father's Praise'! Hope you enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Entering his apartment, Seeley Booth dropped his keys on the side table in the hallway. Unknotting his tie, he discarded it on the kitchen worktop, unbuttoning his shirt sleeves and neck as he went. Opening the fridge he pulled out a beer, pressing the play button on the answering machine, before opening the kitchen drawer and pulling out the bottle opener.

The machine beeped once, telling him that there was one message, which started to play as he opened the bottle. He was about to take a sip when a voice that he hadn't heard in five years came over the machine. Placing the bottle down he walked to the machine as the message continued to play.

_Seeley. It's your mother here. If you're there, please, pick up the phone. I know you don't want to talk to me Seeley but please. Your father's changed. He made a mistake. He admits that -he's even going to counselling sessions. It's his birthday next week. He'll be sixty, we would really love for you to come. You could bring Parker with you. Please, Seeley. Give me a call back soon. We love you, Seeley._

His mind flew back to the last time he and his father had spoken. He had brought Parker to meet his grandparents. It hadn't gone well.

* * *

Bracing himself for the meeting ahead of him, Seeley Booth, straightened his shoulders, hoisting his two year old son further up in his arms, before reaching out and rapping his hand on the door in front of him. A few moments later, the door swung open, his mother, Margaret, standing in the doorway.

"Seeley! How are you? Ooh isn't he just the cutest little thing ever? Oh come in, come in. Don't just stand there."

"Hello, Mum." Kissing her on the cheek, Seeley followed her through the house into the kitchen. "Where's Dad?" The words were said with apprehension, due to their unsavoury past.

"Oh he's in the living room. Why don't you go on through? I'll put on the kettle." Walking through the house, Seeley entered the living room, eyes taking in his father sitting in his customary chair in front of the constantly watched television.

"Dad. How are you?" Seeley seated himself in the chair opposite his father.

"Oh, decided to visit us finally have you?" The spiteful tone of his voice tore through Seeley.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy at work and with Parker growing up, it's been hectic."

"Oh, this is the brat is it? You sure it's yours?" The sneer with which he spoke was steadily grating on Seeley's nerves.

"Michael! Don't be rude." Margaret had come to the rescue, preventing an argument from brewing.

"Well, it's a valid claim. I mean he's failed at everything else. His career, his relationship with Rebecca. I wouldn't be surprised if he failed at getting the girl pregnant either." Booth had gritted his teeth, knowing that he shouldn't let his father's words get to him.

"Seeley dear, he doesn't mean it."

"Oh I do, Margaret. Don't twist my words just to make the boy feel better. He's a failure. That's all he'll ever be. A massive. Failure. And that brat of his will be just as bad." Unable to take any more, Seeley rose to his feet.

"No, Seeley. Don't leave, please, stay. You haven't had your coffee." His mother's desperate words didn't halt his steps.

"I'm sorry, mum but I'm not going to sit here and be insulted. And I sure as hell am not going to let him insult my son."

"See, Margaret. A failure. He can't even stick around like a real man." His father's insults followed Seeley out the door.

* * *

Making a conscious decision, Booth pressed a button on the answer machine. No longer wanting to stay at home, Booth grabbed his keys before heading out, the notification that his mother's message had been deleted ringing in his ears as the front door slammed behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Reviews are appreciated.

xXCharmedXx


	5. Chapter 5

**A Father's Praise**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the television series 'Bones' or the recognisable characters meantioned in this story. The plot and Booth's mother are figments of my own imagination though.

**A/N:** Hey! So this is the fifth chapter of my story "A Father's Praise". I'm very sorry for the long wait but have been very busy with exams and timetable changes and have only just got back into the swing of things - hopefully the next wait wont be as long! Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Three days later and the case with Brennan was almost closed. The bad guy had been caught and was currently awaiting trial, the body identified, the family notified. All that remained for Booth to do was to finish the report and collect Dr Brennan's report on the case. Which was what he was currently doing.

Walking through the Jeffersonian, Booth felt a certain satisfaction in having solved another crime. There was one less murderer in the world, all down to him and his squint squad.

Through the automatic doors, past the examining platform where the majority of the case had taken place and was now empty, table cleared ready for another mystery case. Down past Angela's office and along the corridor past the pathology room, to his final destination.

Bones' office.

Rapping his knuckles on the open door he walked in, before dropping himself into the chair across from his partner. "Hey Bones."

"Oh, hey Booth. I've got your report right here." Shuffling through a pile of papers on her desk, she pulled out a folder and handed it to the man opposite her. "Should be everything." Nodding, he stood up.

"Well now that that's done how about us and your squint squad go get something to eat?"

"Thai?"

"What else, Bones. What else."

Grabbing her jacket, he ushers her out of the office, determined to do his daily duty and make sure that she has at least one decent meal a day.

Walking through the corridors in comfortable silence, they walk to the examination platform where Angela, Hodgins and Sweets were already waiting, as per the unspoken ritual they had picked up after successfully solving a case.

"So you got her to finally come out of her office did you Booth? Alas where many try, only few succeed." Angela laughs, winking at the FBI agent.

"Well it's all about finding the right tactics. Food, constant irritation or general persistence usually work." He smiles, relaxed and comfortable in the presence of his friends, not having to put on a act for anyone.

"Seeley?" The voice startles them all as they turn to face the woman who was unknown to them, standing behind them. Her mousy brown hair was flecked with grey, wrinkles around the mouth and eyes, prominent in the apprehensive set of her face.

The grin slips from Booth's face to be replaced with a frown. "Mum."

"How...how are you?" She was quite clearly uncomfortable with the current situation, hands constantly twisting together in a nervous twitch.

Booth wasn't quite sure how to react to the fact that his mother was here. Their relationship was a lot better that his and his fathers but she had quite clearly taken his father's side in the whole matter and Booth had never been quite able to get over the feeling of betrayal that her actions had raised. She had never hit him, no, she had hardly even raised her voice to him, but she had never actively stepped in to stop it. In fact, her answer to the whole situation seemed to be that if she ignored it, the whole horrible situation would just disappear.

"I'm fine." The words were flat, emotionless.

"Good...that's good. How's Parker?"

"He's fine too." His tone was brisk and to the point.

She nodded, suddenly looking every one of her fifty one years. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." He made no move to walk away, to distance themselves from the group around them.

She looked around at the band of people around them, taking in the worried face of Angela, to the fierce scowl that adorned Brennan's. "Privately."

"Anything you want to say, you can say here." He crossed his arms, subconsciously creating a barrier between himself and his mother, staring her down.

She sighed as though expecting his reaction. "I called."

"I know."

"You didn't reply." Her words carried a hurt tone.

"Did you really expect me to?" The words were caustic, anger slipping into them.

"Please, Seeley, he's changed." He laughed, the harsh sound breaking the silence that surrounded them.

"People like him don't change, Mum. They pretend, they cover it up, but they don't change."

"Look, he knows he wasn't the best father in the world to you boys but he's trying, Seeley. He's really trying." She was begging now, a futile attempt to make him listen.

"Oh no. He was a _great_ father. All the way up there with the parents in Hansel and Gretel." Sarcasm was practically dripping from his words.

"Please, Seeley, give him a chance." The desperation was clear in her voice.

"No, Mum. I love you and for some insane reason I love dad too, but he's run out of chances. I'm not wasting my time chasing after him." His words held a final tone, no room for argument.

"You really won't come?" Her words were flat as though resigned to the fact.

"No, I'm sorry Mum, but no."

She nodded, letting out a sigh. Walking forward she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Look after yourself."

"I will Mum."

"And... if you change your mind...it's Sunday at 3."

Without another word, she turned walking back out the automated doors, and into the DC street.

Running a hand through his hair, Booth groaned in frustration. "Why is it that I suddenly feel guilty?" The question was rhetorical but Brennan had an answer for it anyway.

"You shouldn't feel guilty, Booth. It was an unreasonable request."

"Doesn't stop me from wanting to run out there and tell her I'll come."

"Then go." The words had everyone turning to face the young psychologist.

"What?"

"You don't know whether you should go because you don't want to believe that he's changed only to be disappointed if he hasn't. So you should go. If he has changed, then you've gained a father. A proper father. If he hasn't, then it's just reaffirmed the reasons you had before and you can put him out of your life for good and move on. No guilt." The words were straightforward, to the point and...they made sense."

"Thanks for that _wonderful _insight, Sweets."

"I'm just giving you my opinion Booth. I'm only doing my job"

"Yeah, well don't."

Sighing in irritation, Booth kicked out at the step at the bottom of the platform, before walking off, shoulders tense as a spring, a withdrawn expression on his face.

"Booth..." Brennan had taken a step towards him, arm outstretched.

"No, Bones...I just need some time alone." He raised his hands in her direction, palms up, backing away from her. "Just...alone." He repeated before walking away from them all, silence following in his wake.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Worth the wait? Reviews are always appreciated.

xXCharmedXx


	6. Chapter 6

**A Father's Praise**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Bones series or any of the recognisable characters in this story but the plot and the character portrayal of Michael Booth are my own.

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks to the amazing reviews that the last chapter received I have decided to post this chapter sooner than I had originally intended as a thank you for sticking with me through the long wait. I hope that you enjoy it as much as the last. Reviews are always appreciated!

**Warning: Violence towards children - please do not read if the subject matter ****offends or upsets you. Thanks, xXCharmedXx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

Booth's mind was going a mile a minute. All of his thoughts were racing through his head, tumbling to get to the front, each contradicting another, fighting for his attention. Should he go? Shouldn't he go? Why? The unanswerable questions were plaguing his mind, leaving him with nothing but endless confusion and a splitting headache.

He decided for once that he was going to listen to his inner Brennan and think rationally about the situation.

Why should be go? If he was honest with himself then he did want to reconcile with his father but was uneasy about what the outcome would be. He almost thought that it would be better to live his whole life with the hope that he was wrong and his father had changed, than to have that hope shattered into tiny pieces when it turned out that it wasn't real.

But now the doubts were starting to settle into Booth's mind. He and his father hadn't always quarrelled. It was just, well, his father had always had a bit too much of a fondness for the alcohol. Mixed with a quick to ignite temper, it had been a deadly combination. It hadn't always been bad though.

* * *

"Seeley? Where are you?" Michael Booth yelled through the house, in search of his eldest son.

"I'm here dad!" The nine year old barrelled into the room, as always, appearing to be in an enormous hurry to get everywhere.

A good-natured frown appeared on his fathers face. "What has your mother told you about running indoors?" The words carried a mock strict manner.

The boy lowered his eyes to the floor, ashamed under the stare of his father. "I'm sorry dad."

Michael let out a chuckle, gently ruffling his son's hair. "It's okay. Just don't do it again."

The smile has returned, full beam to his child's face. "Sure dad."

His father bent down until they were eye to eye. "Good. Now, how about you and me do something special today, hmm? Just you and me."

"Yeah!" The child's exuberance was refreshing and Michael could not remember the last time he had been that excited. A long time ago at least.

"How about you and me go out to the river and I teach you to fish?" The grin stretched if possible even further.

"Yeah, oh yeah, please dad, please, all the boys will be _so jealous_, please!" The child was bouncing on the balls of his feet, the excitement was so palpable.

Laughing, Michael placed a hand on the overjoyed child's head. "Well, that's what we'll do then."

Matching grins adorned both their faces.

* * *

Booth smiled fondly as his memory of that day played in his mind. It was one of the happiest memories that he had of his father. They had gone out that afternoon to the river and they had sat there the whole day, just enjoying the novelty of the activity and the quality time spent together, his father teaching him how to fish, just like he had been taught by his father, Seeley's grandfather and how he himself planned to teach Parker when he was older. He remembered his father taking him through how to cast out the line and wind it in if he got a bite. He remembered the excitement when he felt the tugging on the line, attempting to hold the fishing rod as the frantic fish tried to escape and the joy at knowing that night that _he _had caught the fish that he would eat for supper. Not his father, not Jared, but _him._

But there was also the bad memories which played heavily on his mind. Did he really want to go back to the man who had terrorised his childhood? Left him with bruises which he would pass off as careless accidents, falling down the stairs, tripping in the street, if anyone asked? Worth the memories of how the teachers had looked at him with pity in their eyes and how he had lowered his, unable to stand their knowing looks? Worth the pain and fear he had constantly felt and saw reflected back at him in the eyes of his brother? He remembered the worst times, when he had barely been able to walk. One stuck clearly in his mind. He had been caught fighting in the playground with one of the other boys by the playground warden. They had been dragged by the scruff of the neck to the headmaster's office, who had then called home to inform their parents of their misdemeanour. He had walked home with heavy footsteps that night, footsteps slowing as each brought him one step closer to the house, hoping against hope that his father wasn't home, that his mother had gotten the call. But luck was not on his side, as he turned the street corner he could clearly see the form of his father waiting on the doorstep to the family home, scowl engraved so deeply that Seeley could see it yards away.

* * *

His father's hand clamped around his upper arm, fingernails digging into the skin, as he was dragged into the house.

"What did you think you were doing? Huh?!" He was barely through the door when the words were whispered ferociously in his ear and as the door slammed shut with a resounding bang, Seeley saw his last chance at salvation slip out of his grasp.

"Do you know the _**shame **_your mother and I felt getting that phone call? Fighting!"

The first fist struck his jaw.

"You think you're something special do you?! That the rules don't apply to the _great_ Seeley Booth?! Well I'll soon sort that out!" The vicious words carried a ominous tone.

The second hit the side of his head, knocking him flat. For a glorious minute the screaming voice of his father was drowned out by the roaring in his ears but all too soon it returned, if possible louder than it had been before.

"You will" _SLAP_ "_never" _SMACK "_SHAME_" CRUNCH "this family _that _way" CRACK "_EVER" _SMACK "again!" CRACK.

The blows rained down constantly, until Seeley could no longer stand on his own, only the grip of his father's hand on his arm, holding him up.

"AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?!" It was roared in his ear, making the boy flinch and cringe away from his father.

"Yes...yes sir." The whisper was barely audible through the tears and blood that poured down his face.

Michael Booth's face was twisted grotesquely into a sneer. "Not so special now, are you brat?" The malicious hiss was close to his ear, making the child's agonised head scream in anguish.

"No...no sir." The boy's eyes which were red, swollen and puffy from the crying and blows, were downcast, focussed intently on the floor, betrayal and pain evident within them.

His father laughed, no... this man didn't deserve the title of father, the coarse sound ringing in the child's abused head, the sound of which would feature in many a nightmare over the years. "Thought not." Letting Seeley's arm go, he let him fall to the floor, walking away without a backward glance, leaving the child there like a neglected and abandoned toy.

* * *

Booth gripped his head in his hands, sitting on the steps outside the Jeffersonian. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there when he heard her footsteps approaching, seating herself down on the step beside him.

"I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do, Bones." The words were a desperate plea.

Her hand gripped his own, squeezing tightly. "I wish I could, Booth. I really wish I could tell you never to go back to that horrible man but I can't. This is your decision. Yours and yours alone. But I'll stand by you, no matter what you decide. We all will." Her hand gave his another squeeze, one which this time...he returned.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Reviews are always appreciated.

xXCharmedXx

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**A Father's Praise**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters mentioned in this story, but the plot and the character of Michael Booth belong to me.

**A/N:** Hey! Here's the next chapter of 'A Father's Praise'. Sorry for the longer than intended wait but I have been busy with work and exams. With luck the next chapter should be up in a few days. Reviews are always appreciated. xXCharmedXx

**

* * *

****Chapter Seven**

It was with a heavy hearted sigh that Booth unlocked the door to his apartment. Talking to Bones had helped to put things into perspective but he was still no closer to making a decision.

Opening the door, he was confused to see that the hall and kitchen lights were on. That was odd, as Booth was sure that he had put them off on his way out that morning. On high alert, he pulled his gun out of its holster, steadying it in front of him, carefully making his way through the hallway to the kitchen. Peering through the door, he was shocked to see someone sitting at the breakfast bar, back facing towards Booth, hiding the man's face. Booth took in the expensive suit and familiar mahogany brown hair before letting the gun drop to his side.

"Jared?" The man in question jumped, startled, spinning to face his brother.

"Shesh, Seeley. Make some noise why don't ya? Nearly gave me a heart attack." Jared carefully sat himself back down to the bar stool which he had leapt up from at Seeley's arrival, picking up the bottle of beer he had been nursing when Booth walked in.

Walking around the counter, facing his brother, Seeley carefully re-holstered his weapon, grabbing a beer from the fridge before facing Jared again. Taking a long swallow, Seeley eyed the other man before voicing his question. "What are you doing here, Jared?"

The other looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I wanted to apologise. If I cost you that promotion, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your chances."

"Look, Jared, I admit I was... angry to start with, but we're family and that will come before any job promotion. And if I had to do it again I would. Is that really the reason you came all this way?" Seeley placed himself in the chair across from Jared, eyes boring into his brother's face.

"Yes! Mainly...well partly...I got a call from Mum." Jared tried to catch his brother's eye.

"So that's what this is all about." He laughed humourlessly. "I should have known. Look Jared, I'll tell you the same thing I told Mum. That worthless excuse for a human can go to hell for all I care. I'm not going." The words were set in a stubborn tone, arms crossed defensively across his chest.

"But, Seeley. Don't you think you should give him a chance? Hear him out at least?"Jared had an imploring look on his face.

"You know what he was like Jared. Are you seriously going to believe he's changed? Or are you just too weak to say no to Mum?" An angry tone had crept into his words.

"Of course I know what he was like Seeley! And I remember how you would look out for me, take the blame. But that's all in the past. Shouldn't we give him a chance?" He had leaned across the table, desperately trying to catch his brother's eyes.

"I've given him a chance, Jared. God knows how many chances I've given him. And I could give him another one. Question is when do I stop giving him chances, hmm? Now, when it doesn't hurt, or when he dies, and can't hurt us any more? Jared, he's let us down time and time again, why do you want to put yourself up for that pain again?" The question was genuine, truly interested in what the answer would be.

"Maybe because I believe if I keep on giving him chances, one of these times he won't let us down." The words were sincere, coated in hope.

"Then you're a better person than I am Jared because I wouldn't give the man a grain of salt, let alone a minute of my time. I'm done running after him. He wants to reconcile, he can come here. Prize himself away from the television screen long enough to make the journey. Then, I'll listen to what he's got to say." He was final in his decision and no matter what Jared would say, he wouldn't be budged, which apparently Jared picked up on.

Standing, he pulled his brother in to a hug, before grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. "I'll let him know."

Seeley nodded, a frown beginning to form as he looked at his brother. "You better not be going to drive, Jared." The words were stern, easily expressing that anything other than the answer no would not be accepted.

"Don't worry, I'm not. Taking a taxi. I've learned my lesson, Seeley." Seeley nodded, glad that his brother was learning from his mistakes.

"Take care, Jared."

"You too, man, you too." Nodding Jared let himself out of the apartment, leaving Seeley to his thoughts.

Unable to stand the silence, Seeley turned on the stereo, placing in the first CD his hands landed on, turning the volume up loud enough to drown out the voices in his head telling him he had made the wrong decision, wrong, wrong, WRONG! Downing the rest of his beer, Seeley made his way through to the shower, hoping that the hot water would relax his tense muscles and sooth his battered nerves.

Half an hour later and Seeley was content with the decision he had made. It worked both ways in his mind. He did want the chance to reconcile with his father but he didn't want to be disappointed. This way at least he would know his father felt the same way, if he was willing to come all the way down from Philadelphia to make amends.

Turning the music off, Seeley was struck by the sudden silence in the room, no more arguing voices inside his head telling him what he should and should not do.

That was when he heard the earth shattering boom and his whole world dissolved into darkness...

* * *

**A/N**: So what do you think? Reviews are always appreciated.

xXCharmedXx


	8. Chapter 8

**A Father's Praise**

**Disclaimer:** None of the recognisable characters mentioned in this story belong to me, although the characters of Michael Booth and Margaret Booth belong to me. The plot is all my own however.

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry this wasnt up earlier but fanfiction wouldnt let me upload this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated. xXCharmedXx

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

He felt as though he was floating. There were no problems here, no begging relatives trying to make him see their point of view, no constant battle to see his child. No problems. Nothing. Just complete and utter peace. The silence was cocooned around him, wrapping him in its embrace.

A sudden noise, a whisper in the wind, caught his attention and his ears pricked up, intensely listening in case it repeated itself. He listened but after a few minutes of silence he gave up, relaxing back into the silent world he was encased in.

There! A woman's voice. She was begging, pleading with someone. His ears strained to make out the words.

"Wake up. Please. Booth. Wake up." The appealing words finally made there way into his conscious mind, fracturing the illusion he was living in.

Wake up? He was asleep?

All of a sudden the quiet he was nestled in shattered. He sucked in a breath, air catching in his lungs, making him feel as though he was drowning. Thrashing and spluttering, he tried to claw his way out of the darkness that was trying to pull him further and further down.

Eyes fluttering open, he was blinded by the sudden light, quickly clamping his eyes shut again. Breathing in, he felt as though his lungs were on fire, each breath feeling like thousands of little needles were stabbing into his chest, the pain causing his lungs to contract, forcing a violent coughing fit from him. God, his lungs felt like they were burning! What had happened to him?

"Booth? Booth if you're awake, squeeze my hand Booth, please. Squeeze my hand." The words held a soothing quality to them. It was Bones. His Bones. The petite hand that had enfolded his own was warm, he noted, before her words sunk into his muddled mind. Squeeze her hand, right. Focussing with all his might, Seeley squeezed. Although it was barely a twitch of his fingers it was apparently what she was waiting for, an overjoyed laugh breaking free from her as she returned the squeeze.

"I'm going to get the doctor." He couldn't suppress the whimper that escaped him as her hand disentangled from his. He felt her lips touch his forehead, lavender scented hair brushing his cheeks. "I'll be back." Her voice was soft, a lilting quality to it.

He nodded, already falling back into sleep.

* * *

The next time Seeley woke, he was more aware of his surroundings. Gently opening his eyes, he scanned the room, taking in the redhead asleep on the chair next to his bed.

"Bones." His voice was little more than a whisper. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Bones".

The woman across form him stirred, half closed eyes fixing on him immediately. Within seconds the sleepy look on her face had vanished, recognition appearing in its place. "Booth."

A half smile filled his face. "Hey Bones."

She had stood up, standing at his bedside now. "How are you feeling?" The words were quiet, as she once again clasped his hand in hers.

"Honestly? Like lightening struck after the truck ran me down." His words brought a tiny smile to her face, lighting up her tired eyes. He voiced the question that had been plaguing his mind since he had woken the first time.

She frowned looking intently at him. "What's the last thing you remember?" The question was forwardly put.

His brow furrowed as he tried to recall the information she asked for. "I remember Jared visiting. We talked and then he left. I turned the CD player on and went for a shower. I turned the CD player off and I remember a... huge boom and it all goes black."

She nodded apparently satisfied with his answer. "There was a gas leak in the apartment below yours. When the owner turned on the cooker, the gas ignited. That was the explosion that you heard. The blast knocked you to the ground and you hit your head on the coffee table. The blow knocked you unconscious so the doctors will probably want to ask you a lot of questions to rule out the possibility of concussion."

He frowned as though finding a flaw in her brilliant reasoning. "That explains why my head feels like someone's using it as a battering ram. But why do I feel like I swallowed a lungful of nails?"

"Since the blow knocked you unconscious you couldn't get out of the flat in time. So by the time the firemen could get to you, you had inhaled a large quantity of smoke, damaging your lungs. You'll heal but for now its going to hurt." He nodded, no stranger to pain.

The door opened at that moment, allowing a nurse to enter. "Ah Agent Booth, I see you're back with us. I'll just get Dr Grant." Turning about she walked back out of the room, returning five minutes later with an older woman in tow.

"Hello Agent Booth. I'm Dr Grant. I've been treating you during your time in the hospital. Now how are you feeling?" Booth estimated her to be in her fifties, grey covering most of her previously black hair. She was a plump woman though by no means fat and she had a friendly, no nonsense look to her face.

"I'm okay. Chest hurts but its not unbearable."

She nodded, making a note on his chart. "Good. Now I need to ask you a few questions which I'm sure Dr Brennan has already told you about. It's just precautionary to rule out any possible head injuries that have gone unnoticed so far. Is that all right?"

Seeley nodded, eyes focussing on the doctor intently.

"Good. Now can you tell me your full name?"

"Seeley John Booth."

"Your date of birth?"

"16th May 1972." He watched her make a small note on her file.

"Mother's maiden name?"

"Margaret Ann Jones."

"Father's name?"

"Michael Anthony Booth." The words were strained but Dr Grant didn't seem to notice, quickly moving on to the next question.

"Where do you work?"

"The FBI in conjunction with the Jeffersonian."

"Your son Parker. How old is he?"

"Seven."

She nodded, looking up at Seeley. "Good. Everything seems fine with your long term memory. Now I just want you to tell me everything you can remember from the night of your accident."

Seeley scrubbed a hand over his face before addressing her question. "I came home and the lights were on. I thought that was odd because I knew I had turned then off. I walked down the hallway and found my brother sitting in the kitchen. We talked for about an hour – hour and a half and then he left. I remember feeling...stressed so I had a shower. I came out, went to turn the music off and there was a huge boom. Everything goes black after that."

She absent mindedly made a motion of assent with her head, writing his answer down. "What did you and your brother talk about?"

"Our father." The answer was sharp, obviously a danger area. Dr Grant looked up, frowning as he made no move to elaborate in his answer.

"I'm afraid I'll need a bit more than that Agent Booth."

"He wanted me and my father to reconcile. I refused. We argued and came to a mutual decision." He practically spat the hostile words.

She closed the file in her hands. "Well, I think that's enough for just now. I'll get Nurse Reid to give you some more painkillers for the pain. Hopefully that will make you more comfortable, and then I think there are some visitors here to see you that are clogging up my reception area."

No sooner had she left the room than the door was open again, people streaming in.

Angela, Hodgins and Cam were first, closely followed by Sweets, Rebecca and Parker, who as soon as he saw his father awake, was across the room and on the bed beside him. Laughing Seeley pulled the child into his arms, rocking him in a hug. "Heya Bub."

As he heard the door open again, Seeley looked up, eyes landing on the three people who had just walked through the door. Jared, his mother and...his father.

His eyes locked on to the those of the man who had haunted his childhood and he was unable to stop the incensed question from exploding from his mouth.

"What are _you_ doing here?!"

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Reviews are always appreciated.

xXCharmedXx


	9. Chapter 9

**A Father's Praise **

**Disclaimer:** None of the recognisable characters in this story belong to me but the characters of Michael and Margaret Booth and the plot line are all of my own making.

**A/N:** Hey! Well here's the next installment of my story **'A Father's Praise'**. Hope you enjoy. I would like to say a huge thank you to all the reviewers who have taken the time to give me a comment - they are always appreciated and it is nice to know that people are enjoying my work. I would also like to thank the readers for sticking with me after the long break between chapters - it was never my intention to leave it that long but real life kind of spiralled out of control for a while. Anyway, hope you enjoy and thanks again. xXCharmedXx

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

"_What are _you _doing here?"_

_

* * *

_

The words echoed in the now silent room.

"Jared told your mother and I you were in hospital. We came to see if you were okay." The voice that he hadn't heard in five years washed over him like a boat caught in a tsunami, churning long forgotten memories back to the forefront of his mind.

Bruised eyes, pain filled nights, hateful words, constant tears. The memories hit him full force and he suddenly felt that he had made the wrong decision telling Jared that he would hear his father out. He honestly thought that the little boy in his lap was the only thing that was stopping his from returning the favour his father had so often bestowed on him and let him feel what it was like to have a fist in the face.

Hoisting himself further up in the bed, he stared his father down, malice in his gaze. "It's not the first time that I've been in hospital. Been blown up, tortured, shot. Twice. You've never bothered to come before. Why now?" The words were plain, no emotion negative or positive, in them.

" We wanted to see if you were all right."

Booth snorted, shaking his head. "I didn't ask why 'we' came. I asked why **you** came. What gives you the right to even think you would be wanted here?" The angry words rang in the room.

"You're my son. Doesn't that give me the right to see if you're okay?"

"I've been your son for thirty-seven years and you've never given a damn before now. What makes you think I want to see you. Just because you've finally caught up with what other father's have known from day one doesn't mean everythings sunshine and roses."

"Jared said that if I came to you, you would hear me out."

Seeley glanced at his brother. "Yeah well Jared's got a big mouth."

"Please Seeley. Hear me out." For the first time in his life, Michael Booth was pleading.

Seeley searched his father's eyes looking for any sigh of deception. Finding none, he nodded, eyes never leaving his fathers. "You've got 10 minutes."

He looked to the other occupants of the room. "Can we get sometime alone guys?"

"We should be getting back to work anyway." Cam was the first to move, steering Angela and Hodgins towards the door, Sweets in tow behind them. "Take care Seeley. We'll be back later."

Rebecca was the next to stand, gently prizing Parker from Seeley's arms. Though their relationship was much improved they were still taking things slow, getting to know each other again as friends. "Us too. Just wanted reassure the little guy that you were all right."

Jared and his mother followed them out, leaving just Seeley, his father and Bones, who was standing stubbornly beside his bed, arms crossed.

"I'll be okay, Bones. We're just going to talk." He tried to reassure her.

"I don't trust him Booth." Disgust was clear in her eyes and her words.

"I know but I need to hear what he has to say. Please."

She nodded, walking towards the door, stopping in front of his father. "Hurt him and I'll hunt you down. Is that clear?"

"Yes. Don't worry. All I want to do is talk."

She sneered, wrenching the door open and storming furiously out of it, swinging it shut with a sharp snap.

Seeley turned his attention back to his father, "So talk."

"I never wanted to hurt you Seeley, you need to know that."

"Yeah right." The scornful words tore through the man.

"Please, you said you would listen."

Seeley sighed, closing his eyes in exasperation before opening them. "Okay. I'm listening."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Reviews are always appreciated.

xXCharmedXx


	10. Chapter 10

**A Father's Praise**

**Disclaimer:** None of the recognisable characters in this story belong to me, however the characters of Margaret and Michael Booth and the plot do belong to me.

**A/N:** Hey! I am really sorry about the long wait between chapters. Things have been a bit hectic here and real life has spiralled out of control for a short while. Hopefully I'm back on track now and you wont have to wait this long for the next installment. Thanks for sticking with me. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. xXCharmedXx

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

His father walked across the room until he was stood beside the bed, glancing to the recently vacated chair before looking back to his son. "You mind if I sit?"

Seeley swept his hand in a uncaring gesture. "Do what you want."

Gently lowering himself into the chair, Michael Booth fixed his eyes back onto the other man sat in the bed. "You know I never wanted to treat you the way I did."

"Doesn't hide the fact that you did." Seeley was tired, exhaustion creeping into his words at the timeless argument he seemed to find himself in.

"I know Seeley! I know! And nothing will ever _ever_ make what I did right. All I ask is that maybe someday you'll be able to forgive me for my actions."

"Why?" Seeley had looked away from his father, looking through the window in his private room, out on to the bustling street of DC below.

"Why what? Why I did what I did? Or why you should forgive me?" He desperately tried to seek out his son eyes which were fixedly staring in the other direction.

"Either. Both."

Leaning back into the chair, he gave up trying to make eye contact instead his eyes resting on his clasped hands in his lap. "I should probably start at the start."

"Ah yes. The faithful cliché." The scornful tone made his father wince.

He continued on as though he hadn't heard the words."I had a problem with drink, Seeley. I know that doesn't excuse my actions but its the truth. Started once I came back from Vietnam. It was a coping mechanism I suppose. Something to fill the...boredom that was suddenly in my life. You know what its like. The thrill's suddenly gone and you need something to recreate that buzz that's missing. And it let me forget, just for a minute, how much people hated me. You weren't there Seeley. The hate people felt for soldiers who fought in the Vietnam war was astounding. You would be spat at in the street, just for defending your country. For doing what I thought was best."

His eyes were downward cast, not even wanting to look up and see the look in the others eyes."So I drank, and I drank, and over the years the amount got larger and larger, until I was drinking it morning, noon and night. And when I drank, I was a different person, I didn't really realise that until I actually stopped and looked at my life. Looked at all the people I had alienated over the years. Including my own family."

"And I'll admit I didn't want to give up the drink. Even when the doctors told me that I would die if I didn't stop. I continued to drink and waste my life away. It took your mother threatening to leave that finally knocked some sense into me. I'd lost my job, my respect, my friends, my sons and now I was going to lose my wife as well. All I had was my pride and I wasn't going to let that ruin the one good thing I had left in my life."

He looked up, his view landing on his sons face. "I've been going to AA meetings and I've been meeting with a therapist twice a week to talk about my rage problems. Please, Seeley, I am trying. I realise now how the alcohol made me act and I can't believe the things I did to you and your brother. I've been tormented with nightmares and flashbacks of things I've done. Believe me, no-one can punish me as much as I'm punishing myself. All I can do is ask for your forgiveness, even though I know I'll never deserve it. But if you give me a chance, one chance, I _promise_ that I will never ever let you down again. All I ask is that you think about what I've told you."

The man looked beseechingly at his son. "Please, Seeley... give me a chance."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Reviews are always appreciated. xXCharmedXx


	11. Chapter 11

**A Father's Praise**

**Disclaimer:** None of the recognisable characters in this story belong to me. The plot and the characters of Michael and Margaret Booth are of my own making though.

**A/N:** Hey! Here's the next installment of **'A Father's Praise'**. Coming towards the end of this story now. Hope everyone has enjoyed it so far and will continue to until the end. All of the reviews I have received are highly appreciated. xXCharmedXx

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven **

The man looked at his son's expressionless eyes, his own urgently seeking some emotion...any emotion in those dark brown eyes, so alike his own, yet so very different at the same time.

"Please Seeley..." The words were barely a whisper but still loud enough to break the deafening silence that had encased them. "Please forgive me." Michael Booth was begging, that he knew, but at this moment nothing mattered as much to him as the words that he desperately needed to hear from his son. His pride was harshly cast aside, as he registered the fact that that was the way it should have always been, the realisation like a blow to the stomach, as he once again realised how deeply he had failed his son.

"I need some time to think." The words were the first that Seeley had spoken since his father had started his tale, the other voice causing the older man's head to snap up.

"Of course. Take as long as you need." The eager tone tugged at Seeley's emotions, causing a frown to once again mar his face.

"Alone." The word was harsh but Seeley couldn't find it within him to care at the moment, his thoughts a whirlwind of activity that left him feeling confused and vulnerable. It shouldn't be this hard to make his mind up. Why was he suddenly so confused?

"Of...of course. I'll leave you be." His father crossed the room silently, turning once at the door to look at the form in the bed before quietly stepping out, door closing with a soft click behind him.

Groaning Seeley ran his hands through his hair, tugging gently on the strands that hung between his fingers. When did his life suddenly get so complicated? Leaning back, he stared blankly at the ceiling above him, white polystyrene tiles filling his vision. Thoughts running rampant Seeley wondered how he would ever make a decision. On one hand he urgently wanted to forgive his father and regain the man who he had shared snippets of his childhood with. On the other were the memories of the more common instances with his father. The screaming and yelling. Pain, blood, bruises and tears. The constant fear of doing or saying the wrong thing.

So wrapped up in his thoughts, he barely registered the quiet knock, before the door opened allowing entrance to the one person he knew he could always rely on. Smiling sadly, he watched as the woman crossed the room, perching herself gently on the end of his bed. He watched as her worried gaze swept over his face, intelligent eyes taking in every little detail.

"Are you OK?" The words were quiet as though frightened to break the comfortable silence they had naturally descended into.

"I...I don't know." The stark honesty of the words shocked even himself. "I want to forgive him but at the same time I can't."

"Its all right to feel that way, Booth. Its more than a lot of people would be willing to do. Its more than** I **would do, in your position." She gripped his hand firmly within her own, tightly squeezing. "You're a good person Booth. The best I know. No matter what you decide I'm sure that it'll be the right one."

"But how can you know that?! How can _I_ know that?! What if I get it wrong?" His anguish was evident, desperation clear on his face as he battled within himself to come to the decision that everyone believed that he was capable of making.

"You wont Booth. You wont. Remember. I'm the rational one. You're the heart person. Listen to what your heart tells you." Squeezing his hand once more , she rose, crossing the room swiftly.

"Bones!"

She turned, hand clasping the door handle.

"Can you get my father? And...thank you." She nodded, pulling the door open and shut in rapid succession, leaving Seeley once again alone with his turbulent thoughts.

All too soon the door opened again, admitting the man he had spent the better part of two decades living in fear of.

Sitting, Michael Booth gazed at his son. "Seeley...I..."

"I cant forgive you." The words were blunt, shattering any hope that the man might have had. Michael nodded sadly, the words that he had hoped not to hear but knew were coming ringing in his ears. "There's too much that's happened between us for us to ever really be a family. Its...Its too late for you to be my father."

Devastated, the man stood, eyes on his son. "I understand Seeley." Head bowed he walked to the door.

"But..."

That one word had him stopping in his tracks, heart pumping rapidly in his chest, as he turned hopeful eyes to his eldest son.

"...its not too late for you to be a grandfather."

The older man smiled, for once in his life not stopping the tears that sprung to his eyes, as he looked at his son.

"Thank you." The words were a choked whisper as he tried to hold on to the little composure he still had left at the fact that his son was willing to allow him to remain in his life, at least in a small part.

Seeley just nodded, knowing that he had made the right decision.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Just the epilogue to come now. Reviews are always appreciated.

xXCharmedXx


	12. Chapter 12

**A Father's Praise**

**Disclaimer:** None of the recognisable characters in this story belong to me. However, the characters of Michael and Margaret Booth and the plot do belong to me.

**A/N:** Hello everybody! It is with great pleasure that I post the final chapter of **'A Father's Praise'**! I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed or read my story. All reviews, whether they have been positive or negative, have all been read and I have tried to take them all into consideration. So to all of the people who have stuck with this story to the very end, I hope you enjoy! Heres the last chapter! xXCharmedXx

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

The boy ran, the sound of his trainers connecting heavily with the hard ground reverberating loudly in his ears. Pushing his way through the long grasses, he struggled as he forced his legs to move faster, the thump of heavy footsteps closing in on him urging him to add another burst of speed, as he desperately tried to lengthen the distance between him and his follower.

_'Move! Move! Come on faster! Faster!'_ The frantic words were screamed inside his head as he willed his legs to speed up.

Breath coming in uneven pants, he struggled against the resisting force of the weeds, hands ripping the leaves out of the way, images of what would happen if he was caught constantly replaying inside his head.

There! The house was in sight, the safe haven where he knew he would be protected. Glancing behind him he saw that his pursuer had once again shortened the gap between them but the boy gritted his teeth against the pain that was felt in his burning legs knowing that the gap between them was still too large for the older man to be able to catch him.

Allowing a small smile to creep across his face at the thought of safety, he put on a final burst of speed as he cleared the end of the grass.

Almost there...

Almost...

_Thump._

The child's trainer caught on an outcropping rock, causing him to stumble, loosing his balance. Putting his hands out to protect himself, the boy landed with a thud as he connected with the dusty ground, small stones grazing his palms and knees, tears of frustration pooling in his eyes as he looked at how close he was to safety.

'_Almost there!_' The thought spurred him to push himself to his feet, once again tearing towards the house.

20 metres left...

10 metres...

5...

_'Come on!'_

4...

3...

"Gotcha!" The firm grip caught him around the waist, spinning him in the air before clamping him under one arm, as the older man chuckled in his ear. "Didn't think you would get away that easily did you?"

The boy squirmed, anxiously trying to be released from the hold. "Let me go!"

"Nah nah, not that easily." The man smirked, hands firmly on either side of the boys waist.

Smiling wickedly the man placed his hands on the boys side, fingers jabbing in, causing the boy to squirm more frantically as he desperately tried to free himself from the tight hold.

"Grampa! Hehe...let me go! Grampa!" The boys words were interspersed with laughs as the tickling sensation became too much, causing his childish laughter to reverberate around the yard.

"Daddy! Daddy! Tell him to let me go!" Seeley Booth smiled as he watched his son struggle to release himself from his grandfathers arms.

"No way kiddo. I don't want to risk it...he might tickle _me!_" The words were said in jest as he watched the small boy finally release himself from the hold, running across the grass, his laughter echoing in the otherwise quiet garden, as his grandfather once again gave chase.

Smiling absent mindedly, Seeley turned and walked back towards his parents house, his sons laughter following him.

Yes, he had made the right decision.

* * *

A/N: So for the final time, what did you think? All reviews are appreciated.

xXCharmedXx


End file.
